Don't Test Me
by holic103
Summary: America's pouting has gone too far with England this time. UKUS


England sighed, his large brows furrowing together, a headache already coming on. Of course his consternation could only be due to one person, one very loud and obnoxious person. Said person was now locked in England's guest room refusing to come out and acknowledge his host.

"Bloody idiot" England muttered under his breath, sitting in his plush living room set just waiting for the American to ease out of his tantrum but it seemed Alfred was not going to come out of the room willingly this time.

This angered England further. This was not how he had planned America's visit to be, to have Alfred sulking and hiding in the guest room. Arthur had fully planned to be a gentleman and take Alfred out to dinner maybe a movie, a romantic night drive and last but not least pound him into the mattress until the cocky American couldn't even sit up straight much less walk.

England coughed lightly, crossing his legs and keeping himself in check as blood raced down below at the thought of him pounding into his former subordinate nation. Really, this was no way for a gentleman to think. But honestly! He had gone as far as too buy the tickets, set up the flight, and rearrange his guest room to make America's visit as perfect as possible and to have the nation whining over a silly matter!

England's thoughts turned back to the argument from this morning….

"Ahh it's so nice to be back here!" The enthusiastic American smiled, stretching his arms wide to soothe his muscles from a long flight to the United Kingdom.

"How was your flight?" England asked trying to maintain eye contact with America instead of the small sliver of skin that was showing on America's midriff.

"Ehh same old, same old. You know Old man you could have at least booked me for first class" Alfred pouted at the older nation.

England snorted. "With a recession going on the last thing on your mind should be first class."

"yea I kno- Wow! Is that a McDonalds!" Alfred pointed excitedly across the street.

"You seriously do not want to go to a McDonalds do you?" England gaped at Alfred.

"Aww come on Artie! It sure would make me feel more at home" Alfred said giving Arthur his best puppy dog eyes.

The Englishman snorted but couldn't say no to those big blue eyes.

"Fine, come on let me help you with your luggage." Arthur gave in while rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Alfred cheered happy to have gotten his way.

In fact when it came to demanding something from Arthur, Alfred always seemed to get his way. Whether it was where to eat, what to watch, or when to go the Englishman always acquiesced to his love's desire.

To balance things out there was no question as to who was in charge behind the bedroom door. Though America was loud, brash, and the hero it was no secret between them that America was utterly submissive in bed and was even shyer in expressing his love for the older man in bed. Arthur could only assume this was because of his fear of being ridiculed. Arthur however, made sure to bring him out his surprising shell every night with kisses and loving touches.

Though Arthur always tried to be gentle and go slow he could not deny the fact that his primal desire to just thrust in without reserve into Alfred's perfect bum was difficult. Extremely difficult. His past as a ruthless pirate and a drug induced heavy rocker had made him an animal in bed.

"Hey! Arthur!" The blonde whined, looking at Arthur with confused eyes. "Where you even listening?"

The Englishman blinked surprised not even realizing he had gone into such a long train of thought.

"Umm, right lets go Alfred." Arthur said smoothly grabbing Alfred's baggage.

As they walked along the street Arthur placed a hand at Alfred's lower back desperate for some kind of contact with the young boy. Alfred squirmed uncomfortably and a blush dusted his cheeks.

"Arthur" Alfred whispered with a whine.

"Hmm?" the Englishman raised his brows at him.

"Stop it."

Arthur stopped in his tracks, and gave the American a questioning look. "What?"

"There are people here." America said even softer his face red.

England scoffed at the American's concern.

"You idiot no one cares." Arthur replied coolly proceeding to walk again with the hand still on Alfred's lower back.

The pair finally made it to the McDonalds and made their way to the line. After Arthur ordered a meal and Alfred practically half the menu, Arthur had no idea how he managed to stay so thin, they retired to a small booth both sitting on the same side.

"So how have you been?" Arthur asked once they were seated.

"Well Mattie came to visit me a few days ago; we even went to a hockey game." He smiled lightheartedly. "And after I took him to see the new Paranormal Activity! I-I wasn't scared at all but he seemed to be so we left early."

England smirked and looked at America questioningly.

"I missed you." England looked him in the eye, bringing an arm around America's side of the booth. This movement caused for America to slide closer, drawn to Arthur's seductive eyes.

"Umm I did too" Alfred said softly their lips so close.

England smiled inwardly at America's cute reaction and softly brought their lips together, Arthur raising Alfred's chin with his hand. Their lips were chapped from the cold weather but the union was sweet.


End file.
